1. Technical Field
Embodiments discussed herein generally relate to integrated electronic resonator devices. More particularly, certain embodiments include, but are not limited to, a tunable resonator device including a membrane material interspersed within a liquid crystal channel.
2. Background Art
Variable delay line devices are one example of integrated electronic hardware that has, over the past few years, incorporated mechanisms wherein a porous membrane is infused with a nematic liquid crystal (LC) material. During operation of such a device, an electrical field can be applied to induce an at least partial alignment of polar LC molecules. This alignment results in a change to the permittivity of the LC material, which in turn results in different delay line (or other) characteristics of the device.
Successive generations of integrated electronic devices continue to scale in size and speed. Moreover, the performance requirements demanded by various use cases for such devices continue to become more stringent. There remains a demand to have tunable electronic mechanisms work in and/or with such faster, smaller or otherwise more efficient next generation of integrated electronic devices. However, the industry is beginning to reach limits of existing technologies for fabricating tunable electronic devices.